


Moments

by halflarryheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Harrry Bottom, Harry is all espiritual and stuff, Louis is pretty much himself, M/M, Slash, Sorry if it sucks I hope you like it, They are stubborn but really cute, They share it irl I know I just like louis tops more, louis tops, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflarryheart/pseuds/halflarryheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is doing a extreme selfless experience and Louis happends to get involved. There's a lot of jokes, picking on each other, flirting and food in this, hope y'all enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda/gifts).



Harry is going to do the "Selfless Year" experience as Gemma his sister likes to call, but he doesn't care it sounds ridiculous, he's just so excited. He's a boy who likes italian and japanese food quite a lot, pretty pictures, indie weird musics and stamped blouses.

Louis is bored because he jobs sucks but life is not so bad, he has friends and beer. He really enjoys football (the original football) drinking, jokes, hanging out with friends and shagging. Oh, also cherry and lemon pie ice cream.

Was meeting on their plans? Not really, but who said fate cares.

There is Zayn Malik who justs stays there being a sexy artist, Liam Payne who works as a fireman and has puppy eyes and Niall Horan who seems like he eats a whole jar of sugar everyday. Also Nick Grimshaw and Adam Tomlinson being arseholes.


End file.
